The present invention relates to a printed circuit board assembly for a camera module and the like, and more particularly to such an assembly.
Printed circuit boards typically comprise electronic circuits formed on a substrate carrier preferably in the form of electronic components connected by printed strip conductors. The individual printed circuit board can be connected by at least one contact to an electrical connection line for the transmission of signals. Depending on the complexity of the desired circuit, several of the printed strips are connected together with the connection lines connecting different printed circuit boards. If the connection lines are in form of electric wires, this interconnection requires expensive wiring with corresponding space requirement, wiring expense and resulting lack of oversight of the complex circuit assembly.
For this reason a method is known in the computer field by which individual printed circuit boards in form of “plug-in” cards are plugged parallel to each other into a common circuit board connector. The required electrical connections to the different printed circuit boards is achieved in a simple manner via the plug-in connections.
The known assemblies of printed circuit boards which are plugged into the circuit board connector by one of their edges are however inflexible due to the prescribed plug-in locations and cannot be adapted variably to different numbers, dimensions and connections of printed circuit boards. In addition the individual printed circuit boards are attached on only one side. It is impossible to install circuits, e.g., end interference components, on the circuit board connector, and an additional printed circuit board bearing these circuits is necessary.
It is the object of the present invention to avoid the shortcomings mentioned above in printed circuit board assemblies, and to provide an advantageous assembly for a camera such as used for vehicles, surveillance, and the like.